


Fiona's New Home

by DrakonLady



Category: Firebreed, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady
Summary: Look I'm coping
Kudos: 3





	Fiona's New Home

**Author's Note:**

> My dog died yesterday and I like to think shes happy with them.

"Shes a brave one that's for sure," said Maes Hughes as he smiled down at the new arrival. Buccaneer nodded along solemnly. Trisha Elric and Hohenheim knelt down next to her. Nina gripped the hem of Trisha's dress.

"Oh what a sweet heart." Trisha said. She pat the top of her head. Sir Nighteye, a new arrival, gazed upon the newest addition with something almost akin to affection. He placed his hand on her head. Gazing into her life and her future and what could have been. Only too see that this had to be the end. There was no other way. But that she had been happy. He smiled, his eyes watered and tears slipped down in small rivets. But he did not sob.

* * *

Julia Burnside's liked dogs a lot. Like a lot a lot. With her husband's friend Johan wrapped up against her side the surged forward to see that newest arrival among them. In the middle of the crowd of fables and stories was a small dog. Her tail curled around itself but still wagged with a ferocity not seen in many. She stayed near the woman, barking at any man who would get to close. And yet. Her tail kept wagging. And her smile never faded. Julia laughed letting the dog on her small head.

"What's her name?" Julia asked the cooing crowd.

"Its Fiona Carver." Shouted up Tim Stoker from the back. His hand wrapped tightly around Sasha's own. Fiona rolled over silently begging for tummy scratches. Julia looked down at her sweet little face.

"I know just the girl who needs you."

* * *

Sera lived in a small cottage in a tree as far away from civilization as she could. She rarely interacted and when she did she almost always seemed board. Julia understood on some level why. After all she had died at fourteen years old in her sisters arms. Which is exactly why she was going to get this little dog now.

Sera was in the garden. Although everything around her home could be considered garden in some faucet or another. Julia did not announce her presence, instead setting Fiona on the lawn letting her sprint around and forward and back in nonsensical circles. Sera jerked away from her flowers. Her eyes followed Fiona's erratic movements with pistol whip accuracy. And she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Sera is a character who died in my novel firebreed. I suggest reading it.


End file.
